drawingbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Badger
Rambles laid down in his room in Dvergr Man's ship throwing a ball up and down. "Um, Rambles can you get off your butt and see who is shooting are ship", HE asked to him. "Someone's shooting the ship?!", Rambles said jumping up, "But im in my pajamas!!!" "Just put your pants on and fight them I need to drive the ship!!" Rambles put his mask on and his pants and his trench coat that he wears now in the future to look cool. "The trench coat isn't necessary" Rambles ignored Dvergr mans comment and kept walking, grabbed his assault rifle and one of his swords. He looked out the window and noticed a small masked girl running across the wing of the ship. "What the hell?!", Rambles said as she knocked the door down and they both flew out. Dvergr man grabbed a parachute and jumped out as his ship smashed into the ground. "My ship....." Rambles looked at her. Something about her looked familiar, until he realized everyone he knew and loved was dead. He began shooting his gun at her but she dodged her bullets across the sky. "You got moves little girl." "I'm 17 shut up!!", She said pulling her knives out. She sliced and sliced and hit Rambles in the arm. "Hahahaha but what you don't know is that I can't die! Oh wait sh*t", Rambles said. He pulled his sword out and began slicing at her but was constantly blocked by her knives. "Man you are f**king annoying!!!" Rambles sheathed his swords and grabbed her neck with his robot claw. "Boy am I going to have fun with this...." Dvergr man flew down with a jet pack and grabbed Rambles by the collar of his shirt. "What's your name.", Dvergr man said to the girl who had hand cuffs on sitting across from him. "Im not telling you." "If you don't tell me, I will let him have you", Dvergr man said pointing at Rambles who was now maskless and shirtless nursing his knife wound. "They call me Badger. That's all im going to tell you.", She stuck her tongue out at Rambles. "You watch badger I'm going to look for Bryan I kind of just left him at a bar.", Rambles said grabbing a jet pack and jumped out of the plane. Rambles walked in the streets mask-less and trench coat up a little. "HeY RamBLeS ItS mE BrOwN RicE. HEy GUeSs WhaT there IS a BiG Bounty oN YoUr HEaD." Brown Rice said running towards him. "Bryan shut up you just yelled there is a big bounty on my head and there are thugs everywhere." Abunch of the gangs from the neighbor hood all came out with base ball bats and all ran swinging at him. Rambles grabbed the first bat that was swung at him and snapped it in half. "Dude this guy is crazy", one of the gangsters yelled. Rambles pulled out his two pistols and began shooting all of the gang members. "Bryan Grab on", Rambles said zooming into the sky on his jet pack. "Hey Dillon I'm ba-" Rambles looked at Dillon laying unconscious on the floor of the ship. (Hey wait when did they get a new ship. Eh just go with it.) "The cock pit..." Dvergr murmured. Rambles walked into the cock pit and saw Badger piloting. He looked to the side. "Oh im so happy you could show up....", Mr. Deimos said smiling.